Dragon Ball Ultimate The Movie: Battle of the Saiyans
''Introduction 'Dragon Ball Ultimate The Movie: Battle of the Saiyans is a movie which takes place 21 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron by Goku. Though Goku and Piccolo are dead, the rest of the Z Fighters are alive, so Earth is always protected. ''' ''Characters Plot After 21 years, Vegeta is leading the Z Fighters. But one day, Goku and Piccolo mysteriously appear and they tell the remaining Z Fighters that he and Piccolo were sent there as a reward for stopping some villains in the ''H.F.I.L ''but they could only stay for 100 hours. The next day, King Kai telepathically contacts the fighters and tell them that a group of Saiyans and a wizard has escaped the ''H.F.I.L and they are travelling to Earth to destroy it. Vegeta asks King Kai when these fighters will appear and King Kai tells that it will take them at least 60-130 Earth days to reach Earth. Feeling sad that Goku and Piccolo could not fight the upcoming battle , the Z Fighters along with Goku and Piccolo start to train. But later that day, Supreme Kai contacts Goku and tells him that he could stay for a whole year. After 93 days the Saiyans arrive on Earth. They were King Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Broly and Babidi who was allowed to travel with them in return for an amount of Babidi's power. Goku tells Vegeta that he felt a tremendous enrgy appear, but Vegeta remain convinced that mere Saiyans couldn't have this enormous energy and tells that it must be someone else. Vegeta also tells that he will go and finish of these warriors but Goku advises Vegeta to take the Scouter in order to examine their power levels since Vegeta's Power Level was 300,000,000 at base form. Meanwhile, King Vegeta tells that Earth is pathetic and Nappa laugh with him. When Vegeta reaches the place, he is shocked how his father and the other Saiyans could produce such power. King Vegeta shouts at him for befriending the humans and tells him that they can go Super Saiyans. King Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan 2, Raidtz becomes a Super Saiyan 3, Nappa and Broly both become Super Saiyan 4s while Babidi hides behind a huge boulder, laughing to himself. Vegeta tells that he is not impressed and quickly becomes a Super Saiyan 2. He rushes forward and quickly blasts his own father and punches Raditz , but is knocked to the ground by Nappa's energy blast. Vegeta gets up and fires a Big-Bang so huge that it destroys both Broly and Nappa. Vegeta looks on the ground and sees Raditz rushes forward to use 'Atomic Punch' but quickly dodges it , becomes a Super Saiyan 4 and uses a Super Energy Blast that destroys Raditz. King Vegeta is shown laughing in pride how strong Vegeta has become before he breathes his laugh. As Vegeta is about to leave, he feels Babidi's magic and fires a Energy blast that hits Babidi but it malfunctions the spell and Vegeta has Babidi's magic and became pure evil. He can transform anyone into an evil being by using a 'Death Destruction Blast' move. He also tests his new power on Hercule City and West City(Includes Capsule Corporation) by blasting it to smithereens and killing Mr. Satan, Videl, Bulla and Bulma. Goku suddenly realises something is wrong and quickly thought that it must be Vegeta, so Goku, Piccolo, Pan and Majuub quickly go and investigate. They find out that Vegeta is travelling to Mount Paozu to destroy it, but when Goku reaches there he finds it blown to pieces and he knew Chi Chi must have been killed in the blast. Suddenly he saw Vegeta hovering above the smoke. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and charges a 'Super Kamehameha', Piccolo charges a 'Special Beam Cannon', Majuub charges a 'Super Energy Wave Volley', Pan charges a 'Gill Missile' and they all fire together at Vegeta. A huge explosion occurs and everyone thinks Vegeta is dead, but Goku still feels a small energy stronger than humans. They all fly back to Dende's Lookout but as they reach there, Goku finds Vegeta standing there. He seems happy that Goku has returned and shows his happiness by decimating Dende's Lookout and Korin's Tower destroying Korin and Yajirobe. Piccolo, Majuub and Pan are shocked how Vegeta survived that explosion but Goku knew Vegeta was strong. Goku suddenly summoned a huge amount of energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 and that surprised Vegeta but Vegeta fired a Final Flash that Goku barely managed to dodge, but Pan and Majuub were hit and fell to the ground. Shocked by Vegeta's power, Goku charges his new attack, Spirit Kamehameha Explosion Wave', a huge beam that cuts of Vegeta's right arm and leg but Vegeta somehow manages to grow them back. He also tell that Kakarot is very strong so he wants his power. He begins to charge a 'Death Destruction Blast' and fires it towards Goku, but Piccolo rushes forward and pushes Goku out of the way and takes the hit. After the smoke cleared, Goku thought Vegeta's attack made no effect as he could sensed Piccolo's power level was intact, but Piccolo had become pure evil. Then both fighters fly to Kame Island and destroy it with one Energy Blast killing Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar. Suddenly Vegeta sensed Goku coming closer and he fires a 'Death Destruction Blast at Goku that transforms him into pure evil. Meanwhile... Goten and Trunks realize something is wrong with their fathers, so they both transform into Super Saiyan 4's and perform the fusion and become Gotenks Super Saiyan 4. Gotenks rushes towards Kami House and locates Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo all pure evil and fires a 'Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack' at them but Goku, who is Super Saiyan 5 deflects both the attacks at Gotenks who took full hit and fell in ocean. Gotenks rise up angry, but before he could throw a punch, Goku fires a ' Death Destruction Blast' at Gotenks who becomes pure evil. Only Gohan, Majuub and Pan are left to stop this madness of evil. Gotenks, Goku,Vegeta and Piccolo travel towards Ginger Town where Gohan unknown of the events happening is having a picnic.But the 4 fighters are blocked by Pan and Majuub who quickly fires rapid energy blasts at Goku who deflects them. Meanwhile Gohan senses this fight and quickly transforms in a Super Saiyan 4 and flys over. Gohan trys to defeat Goku and the others but find out that they are strong. Gohan suddenly gets an idea to defeat them by sucking out the evil in the them in the form of an energy ball of pure evil and send it to outer space and then destroy it but he needs 4 minutes to charge it, so Pan transforms into a Super Saiyan and tries to hold of them but finds out she is outmatched. Goku charges a "Death Destruction Blast" at Pan and fires it, but is saved when Majuub pushes her out the way and blast hits Ginger Town, transforming everyone there in, pure evil. Feeling worried that the residents there might infect the world, Majuub blasts Ginger Town. Gohan fires Holy Spirit Blast and it sucks the evil from Goku and the others and Gohan sends it to outer space and destroys it, but Goku and the others have been sucked out of their life energy and died. Majuub, Gohan and Pan use the Dragon Balls and wish that everyone who died, except the Saiyans and the wizard'' from ''H.F.I.L to be alive, but sine Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks and Piccolo have been wished back already, they cannot stay.The Z Fighters wish back Gotenks by Porunga, but Goku and the others dont want to return. Bulma and the others mourn the loss of Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo. They movie shown to end when Vegeta and Goku are called by King Yemma, to destroy some Saiyans in H.F.I.L and are shown smiling and fusing into Gogeta Super Saiyan 5. Power Levels ''Cast&Production&License'' This movie is directed by Kamipiccolo. The story board and screenplay also by Kamipiccolo. Copying will result in severe law suits. Dragon Ball Ultimate The Movie: Battle of the Saiyans . All Rights Reserved. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grammar and Spelling Errors Category:Movies